Now I Know
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: One-shot: Kara thought she knew her feelings regarding Lena Luthor but then she saved both her and Mon-El on the Daxamite ship. Now things are different.


**Author's Note- Hey guys, so this is a one shot about Lena and Kara.**

 **After seeing** **Supergirl save Lena and Mon-El in a clip from last night's episode, an idea hit me.**

 **See what you think.**

 **First part is Kara's POV.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **NOW I KNOW**

I'm used to saving people and seeing their faces when they know that they are finally safe, but nothing prepared me for the feeling that coursed through me like a tidal wave when that door went up and I saw Lena and Mon-El on the other side.

I was so relieved that they were unharmed.

Mon-El smiled at me, showing so much love in his eyes, but as I looked over his shoulder and saw Lena standing there, equally relieved; I realised something...

She was alive. She was safe. And I was in love with her.

More than anything, seeing her standing there in that Daxam-fashionable red dress which made her look even more beautiful that she already was, I was over come with the feeling of relief at seeing her unharmed and alive.

"Uh...Kara Danvers sent me." I tell them awkwardly because I can't really think clearly.

All I can think about is how badly I want to kiss Lena and hold her and tell her that I'm sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings for her.

Mon-El smiles at me again.

"Well we have a lot to thank her for."

I nodded but my gaze kept going to Lena who walked past me to her mother.

I kept talking to Mon-El to distract myself but I glanced over at her every opportunity I got.

I needed to tell her. I had to tell her.

Mon-El...I had to tell him too.

What if it breaks his heart? I don't want to do that but then how can I continue a relationship with him if my heart belongs to someone else? It's not fair to him and it's certainly not fair to me.

I have a plan and I have a feeling that Lillian Luthor will double cross us so I have to tell him. I might not get another chance.

I took his hand but before I could even open my mouth to speak, the gateway opened, Lillian, Lena and they one who looked like J'onn, went through it and then it closed again.

I knew it!

Mon-El looked panicked.

"What happened?"

"We had a feeling Lillian would do this so we came prepared."

Mon-El smiled and I saw the pride in his eyes and the way he looked at me.

I pressed a device which powered up the gateway again and I bit my lip.

It's now or never.

"I'm not going with you." I told him.

He frowned at me, looking shocked as well.

"I am staying here and I am ending this. You have to go back. You have to tell-" I stopped.

This felt wrong. It was too cold and quick.

I sighed, hating the guilt that was already washing over me.

"Mon-El, I need to talk to you about...us."

He looked at me, that shocked expression now turning to surprise.

"You want to do this now?"

I nodded.

"I don't know when I'm going to get another chance and besides...this might make it a little easier for you."

"Easier? Kara, what are you talking about?"

"You remember me telling you that I love Lena?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, funny I told her that just before you came to get us."

I ignored it because Mon-El didn't know the half of it.

"Well... I didn't realise how much I loved her until the door went up and I saw the both of you standing there."

Mon-El backed away from me.

"Mon-El...I am so sorry."

"You love her..." He said slowly.

I nodded.

"I do."

"I thought...I thought you loved me."

"I did...I still do, but it's not in the way we both thought."

Mon-El sniffed and nodded his head.

"I still-I still love you."

"I know."

We both started getting upset. I knew this would be hard but I didn't think it would feel like I was tearing someone apart.

Mon-El looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"I read this thing once; it said that if you love someone, you have to let them go, and if Lena is the one who you love...then you should tell her."

I nodded.

"I will but Mon-El, I don't want to lose you."

He then pulled me into him and hugged me tightly.

"You won't. We're friends, always will be."

I closed my eyes as I held onto him, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise."

When we pulled apart, we were both smiling at each other.

Ending things with him and at the worse possible time, hurt like hell but it had to be done and instead of the horrible feeling that Mon-El would just disappear from my life, we could end things amicably and end up as friends. Like James and I had done.

Mon-El sniffed and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them.

I let out a breath.

"I have to stay here but you...you need to go back, tell Lena I love her."

Mon-El nodded and for the first time since this conversation had started, he didn't look hurt. He looked at peace with this decision.

"You know I want to stay with you and back you up, as a friend of course. We can tell your girlfriend when we get back." He added cheekily.

I laughed, in spite of the dire situation.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Then I thought about it and felt sad at the possibility that she might not return my feelings. She might even be angry that I hadn't told someone who I claimed to love, my biggest secret.

"I don't even know if she feels the same way." I added, my voice quiet.

Mon-El sighed and took hold of my shoulders.

"You really do love her...you don't even know how she feels but you were nice enough not to live a lie with me. Thank you, Kara."

I only nodded and watched as the gateway opened.

"I'll see you on the other side." I told him.

He nodded.

"I'll tell her." He promised.

I nodded and watched as he stepped into the gateway and it closed behind him.

* * *

The gateway opened and Mon-El stepped through.

"Mon-El!" Lena exclaimed, then looked behind him.

"Where is Supergirl?"

"She stayed behind to stop Rhea." He told her.

Lena started panicking.

"We have to get her back, Kara will never forgive me if we don't."

Mon-El then remembered that Lena didn't know Supergirl and Kara were one and the same.

"Uh yeah, listen, Lena, there's something you should know and I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this;"

"Just tell me, we don't have time for this!" Lena barked, more concerned on the fact of getting Supergirl back.

"Uh OK, OK...Lena, Kara loves you."

Lena nodded, not seeing the difference in Mon-El's tone from when he told her before.

"Yeah, I love her too." She said but the frown was still on her face as she glanced from Mon-El to the gateway and back again. Her mind not entirely on what he was telling her.

"No, not like that; she _loves_ you."

Lena stopped, her lips forming into a small smile. Everything else had been forgotten.

"She...she does?"

Mon-El nodded.

"Maybe you don't feel the same but just give her a chance and you'll see-"

"I love her too." Lena cut in.

Mon-El looked surprised.

"You do?"

Lena shrugged.

"I didn't know she felt the same and I wouldn't do anything about it. She loved you... she was with you. I wouldn't ever come between two people. I wasn't sure of her feelings but I knew you loved her. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Lena explained.

Mon-El smiled kindly.

"Thank you for thinking of me."

Lena smiled back.

"And for the record, Kara and I are still good friends. I'm just happy that she's happy."

Lena's smile brightened.

Then Mon-El looked a little nervous.

"There is something else you should know. Kara wanted to tell you herself but she can't be here to tell you so-"

"Lena?" A voice broke through and interrupted Mon-El's confession.

Lena looked around.

"Kara?"

Her voice was coming from somewhere but it sounded like it was all around.

"Where are you?"

"Lena, I have something to tell you. I don't know if I'm ever gonna get off here so you need to know."

Lena nodded but a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the ship."

"But Supergirl was just..."

There was a long pause before Lena nodded.

"You're Supergirl." She realized, her expression expressing what she thought; 'I should've known'.

"I am, and Lena, I love you. Whether I'm Kara or Supergirl, we are the same and I love you."

Lena then saw the situation for what it was and suddenly, fear gripped hold of her heart.

"So you're telling me you love me because you think you might not make it back."

"You had to know."

"And now I do, I'm telling you that you need to come back here. I won't lose you Kara, not now, not ever."

Kara sighed.

"Lena, I have to do this. People's lives are at stake and I have to help them."

Lena nodded but she wasn't happy about it. Still, she understood.

"I know...you wouldn't be the person I love if you didn't."

"I'm glad you understand."

Tears filled Lena's eyes and she sniffed them back, trying to keep it together.

"You do what you need to and then you come home, you hear me?"

"I promise."

Lena nodded and bit her lip as tears came and fell.

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Lena."

The line went dead and Lena looked at Mon-El, she was crying openly now.

Mon-El came over and hugged Lena.

"Hey, she's gonna be OK. You know Kara, she's strong."

Lena nodded against his chest.

He smiled as he rested his head on top Lena's. If only Lex had of been this loving towards her.

Mon-El gave her a quick, reassuring squeeze as he held her.

"She has you to come back to. If that's not an incentive to get back here, I don't know what is."

Lena smiled and then stepped back.

"Thank you, Mon-El. Oh and uh, sorry I almost married you."

Mon-El waved a hand flippantly.

"Eh, you're about one of the best wives my mother has ever picked out for me."

They both chuckled and then their expressions turned serious as they both became very quiet.

"She's coming back." Lena said, more to herself than anyone else.

Mon-El nodded in agreement as they both turned, staring at the closed gateway.

"She has to..."

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note- Hope you guys liked this. It was one of those things I had to write. I saw so much in that scene that I could play with; how could I not, right?**

 **Feel free to review, let me know what you think x**


End file.
